Jungle Tears
by Unpred1ctablE
Summary: Ash being his idiodic self, has gotten Misty and him in a problem that has gotten them split from Brock and Pikachu,once again. Will something happen now that they are alone?


"Ash you idiot now we are lost." Misty screamed irritated. This was the fourth time in this forest that Ash had gotten them lost.

"Well sorry. I thought I saw a shortcut and well…. I guess it wasn't." he replied hotly. Misty slapped her forehead and then slapped Ash in the back of the head.

"We should have been in Viridian city by now but you had to be as stubborn as always and ignored Brock with his map." She scoffed. Brock cam up behind them and put his hand behind his head. "Uh…Guys? Shouldn't we be trying to look for a way out of here?" he asked nervously. Brock knew well enough is when Misty was mad, she and Ash were not about to stop until one side (side i meant Ash) gave up. Misty looked at Brock and she sighed. "Come on lets try to find our way out again." She muttered. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder suddenly jumped down and walked next to Misty.

"Pika pika chu? (Are you ok?)"

Misty just looked down on the little yellow mouse and smiled. "Don't worry Pikachu I'm 's your master I'm worried about." Ash in the back with Brock leaned close and asked Brock in a whisper "Hey Brock? Why is Misty so mad at me all the time? I'm just trying to get us out of here." Brock smiled and replied "Because she doesn't want to run into a bug Pokémon I bet, but I bet there is another reason."

"What?"

Brock just smiled and kept on walking leaving Ash time to think. He thought…..and thought….and thought until he started to feel like Misty's Psyduck. "Why is this so hard to figure out?" he asked himself. He ran straight ahead but didn't realize where he was going and tripped on a rock sending him sprawling and crashing into Misty who was very close to an edge of a cliff, that had been concealed by the tops of tree's.

Misty lost her footing sending them both sprawling down the hill. Twigs and rocks and loose dirt made cuts and bruises on them but it did slow them down enough to stop them when they were about to fall into a very fast and deep river. Ash lifted himself up and held his head.

"Ow. Man that hurt. What happened? I remember running into Misty, rolling down a hill and….where's Pikachu? And Brock?" he asked worriedly.

Misty, on the other hand, got up and dusted herself off. "Geez now look what you have done Ash? We are now even more lost than before and we are split up from Brock." She said, like usual, putting the blame on him. He just stood up and started walking the opposite direction the river was going. Misty looked confused but then asked "Where are you going? We don't even know where we are?" She asked. "No, but there is one way to find out." He called back to her. Misty sighed and ran after him.

For around ten minutes neither of them spoke. Ash for the first time in a while looked upon Misty and really studied her, her blue eyes, her short orange hair and that cute face. Ash suddenly started to turn red and peeled his eyes off of her and stared down the path. _Why am I suddenly being nervous around her all of a sudden? This isn't the first time we are alone together, but it has been awhile. _He thought to himself. Misty suddenly ran ahead and blocked his path up ahead. She was about to go off on him about all he had done today, when suddenly he tripped on a above-ground root and fell right on top of Misty.

Misty had her eyes closed, but she could feel Ash's weight on her body and also…..something warm on her lips. Both of them suddenly snapped open their eyes and realized what the warm sensation was on each others lips and released the kiss.

They looked away from each other with their faces as red as the fire of a Charmander's tail. Misty put her hand to her lips and her eyes looked like saucers. Her eyes filled up with tears and she started to cry. Ash heard the crying and turned around to face Misty. "Mist? Hey are you ok? Listen I am really sorry. Really REALLY sorry. Is there anything i can do to make you stop crying?" he asked. The sorrow in his voice only made Misty weep even more. _Fool. I'm not crying because you kissed me. I'm crying because I didn't want it to end…"_

* * *

AWWWWWW!!!! so sweet. ^_^ ok this was my first fanfic of Ash and Misty so please no crap about how lame it is. At the time i thought it was a good idea. Anyway what did you think? good? bad? aweful? give me some answers people.


End file.
